doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Unicorn and the Wasp (TV)
The Unicorn and the Wasp ou Agatha Christie mène l’enquête en français est le septième épisode de la saison 30 (saison 4 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il continue la tradition de faire figurer un personnage historique dans chaque saison de la nouvelle série, en expliquant le mystère de la disparition d'Agatha Christie en 1926. Synopsis Agatha Christie disparaît mystérieusement en 1926, ne réapparaissant que 10 jours plus tard sans mémoire de se qu'il s'est passé. Était-ce dû à un choc nerveux ou à une série de meurtres causée par une guêpe géante? Casting *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Donna Noble - Catherine Tate *Agatha Christie - Fenella Woolgar *Lady Eddison - Felicity Kendal *Révérend Golightly - Tom Goodman-Hill *Colonel Hugh Curbishley - Christopher Benjamin *Robina Redmond/ La Licorne - Felicity Jones *L'honorable Roger Curbishley - Adam Rayner *Greeves - David Quilter *Davenport - Daniel King *Professeur Peach - Ian Barritt *Miss Chandrakala - Leena Dhingra *Mrs Hart - Charlotte Eaton Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Phil Collinson, Russell T Davies et Julie Gardner *Scénariste - Gareth Roberts *Producteur - Susie Liggat *Réalisateur - Graeme Harper *Directeur de photographie - Rory Taylor *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Louise Page *Monteur - Will Oswald *Effets spéciaux - Any Effects Informations Individus *La Licorne a volé les perles de Lady Babbington. *Agatha Christie compare le Docteur à Edward Lear. Journaux *Les journaux qui parlent de la disparition d'Agatha Christie sont The National Herald, The Inquirer et The Daily Courier. Lieux *Le Docteur et Donna déposent Agatha au Harrogate Hotel. Histoires d'Agatha Christie *Plusieurs titres de romans et nouvelles d'Agatha Christie apparaissent au cours des dialogues: **''Dead Man's Folly'' (Poirot joue le jeu): Miss Chandrakala décrit le livre du professeur comme "la folie d'un homme mort". **''The Body in the Library'' (Un cadavre dans la bibliothèque): Donna fait cette remarque à propos de la mort du professeur. **''Cat Among the Pigeons'' (Le Chat et les pigeons): Un domestique fait la remarque à propos des meurtres. **''Nemesis'' (Némésis): Agatha donne ce surnom au meurtrier. Il s'agit aussi du titre de l'épisode de Doctor Who Confidential relatif à The Unicorn and the Wasp. **''The Secret Adversary'' (Mr Brown): L'un des surnoms qu'Agatha donne au meurtrier. **''N or M? (''N ou M?): Le Docteur pose cette question à Agatha à propos du papier qu'elle a trouvé. **''Murder on the Orient Express'' (Le Crime de l'Orient-Express): Donna mentionne le livre à Agatha, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas encore été écrit. **''Why Didn't They Ask Evans?'' (Pourquoi pas Evans?): Avant de mourir, le professeur dit, en version originale: "Why didn't they ask... heavens!". **''They Do It With Mirrors'' (Jeux de glaces): C'est l'explication qu'Agatha donne à l'apparition de la guêpe géante, qu'elle pense être un canular. **''Appointment with Death'' (Rendez-vous avec la mort): Lady Eddison dit que miss Chandrakala avait un "rendez-vous avec la mort". **''Cards on the Table'' (Cartes sur table) : C'est la phrase que dit le colonel pour demander ce qu'Agatha sait du mystère. **''Sparkling Cyanide'' (Meurtre au Champagne): C'est ce que dit Agatha après avoir trouvé du cyanure dans la boisson du Docteur. **''Yellow Iris'': Un vase d'iris jaunes sont visibles sur la table lors du dînner. **''Crooked House'' (La Maison biscornue): Agatha décrit le manoir Eddison de cette manière lorsqu'elle expose l'histoire aux quatre suspects. **''Endless Night'' (La nuit qui ne finit pas): Le Docteur décrit les événements de cette manière. **''Taken at the Flood'' (Le Flux et le Reflux): Lady Eddison dit que Christopher a été "emporté par les flots". **''The Moving Fingers'' (La Plume empoisonnée): En version originale, lors de la révélation aux suspects, le Docteur dit "The moving finger points at you..." en montrant successivement Donna, Agatha et Lady Eddison. **''The Murder of Roger Ackroyd'' (Le Meurtre de Roger Ackroyd): Lady Eddison lit ce livre lorsque le Firestone s'active. **''Death Comes as the End'' (La Mort n'est pas une fin): Agatha prononce cette phrase après la mort de Golightly. **''The Murder at the Vicarage'' (L'Affaire Protheroe): le Docteur dit, en version originale, "Murder at the Vicar's Rage" après la mort de Golightly. **''Death in the Clouds'' (La Mort dans les nuages): Dans le TARDIS, le Docteur montre à Donna une édition de ce livre venant de l'an 5 millions et dont la couverture montre une guêpe géante attaquant un avion. Technologie *Agatha est étonnée d'apprendre que des films parlant seront faits dans le futur (les premiers films parlants datent de 1927). Références *Le Docteur avait déjà proposé à Martha Jones de rencontrer Agatha Christie, avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle préférait quitter le TARDIS (DW: Last of the Time Lords). *Donna dit que résoudre une enquête avec Agatha Christie est aussi improbable que de se retrouver avec Charles Dickens et des fantômes le jour de Noël. Le Docteur dit alors "Eh bien...", se rappelant avoir vécu une aventure similaire (DW: The Unquiet Dead). *Le Docteur et Donna sont à nouveau pris pour un couple (DW: The Fires of Pompeii, Planet of the Ood, The Doctor's Daughter). *Lorsqu'elle parle avec Agatha des problèmes de couple de celle-ci, Donna mentionne la conspiration de son fiancé Lance Bennett avec une araignée géante (DW: The Runaway Bride). *Le Docteur trouve, dans une cache du TARDIS, une boule de cristal contenant des Carrionites enfermés (DW: The Shakespeare Code) et une plaque de Cyberman d'un monde parallèle (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel). *Le Huitième Docteur avait une fois prétendu avoir voyagé avec Agatha Christie (AUDIO: Terror Firma). *Donna aura plus tard des souvenirs d'avoir vu une guêpe géante (DW: The End of Time). *Sur Hugh mentonne le Siège de Mafeking durant la Guerre des Boers. Le Premier Docteur y était présent (DW: The Daleks' Master Plan, The Invasion of Time). *Le Docteur a un flashback dans lequel il se rappele avoir sauvé Charlemagne d'un ordinateur fou en Belgique (RN: The Lonely Computer). Notes *La disparition des abeilles, un phénomène mentionné tout le long de la saison (et qui trouve son explication dans DW: The Stolen Earth) et un phénomène réel qui pose problème à l'écologie mondiale. Audience *L'audience finale fut de 8,4 million d'auditeurs au Royaume-Uni. en:The Unicorn and the Wasp (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 30 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés pseudo-historiques